


Letter from the Faraway Skies

by decideyourfate



Series: Life Goes On The Grancypher [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Djeeta-Centric, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decideyourfate/pseuds/decideyourfate
Summary: A girl and her dragon companion, who resides in a sleepy village on a small island called Zikenstill...





	Letter from the Faraway Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing GBF ficlets for a while and this is my first attempt at it. Exploring Djeeta's life before she heard anything from her father and so on.
> 
> I think I'll continue, depending on how I feel about it.

There was a little sleepy town, in a small sky island called Zikenstill. It didn’t have much to see, nor anything attractive to the eye. But it was a calm little place, with genuine kindness that greets people that come and go. In that little town, there was a young girl with a companion, a red lizard look-a-like with wings. They had lived alone in a small little hut, with few comforts, and at many times apples for snacks. Her parents aren’t around, but her father is a famous skyfarer—- or as what’s she’s been told. She had been told many to little stories of her father, but, it was never enough to fill the hole in her heart. But she accepted it, as something that’ll she accept along with the rest of the things that come along with her life.

She was a young girl holding on to a practice sword. She went into spars daily, collecting food, and doing chores for the elderly. She helped without asking or even went out of her way when someone requested something from her. Sometimes she fended off wild animals as practice and even fought monsters that were a nuisance to the villagers. Many villagers expressed their worries over a young girl like her fighting monsters on a daily basis, as she came back from forests with scratches or small injuries. But she was never hurt that badly, so she continued going into the forests of her village with her childhood friend, her companion, the same little red look-a-like lizard.

Her teachers in the art of sword fighting were the monsters she fought and bested against or lost against as well. Her supporter in all her adventures into the forests and the secret shrine was her best friend, the little dragon, or as other people called him, a lizard with wings. The two of them went everywhere together and did everything together. Her childhood wouldn’t have been the same if he hadn’t been there for her through the years. The two of them were inseparable and could never be separated even if anything were to happen to them. If one is seen without the other, it could be said to be quite unusual for sure. As the two of them were like a pair that could not be seen without the other. 

Days would go on, peacefully without anything new what so ever, before an unassuming letter arrived onto the small island of Zikenstill, addressed to the young girl living in a small hut. It had been such an unassuming day, as the girl and her friend went a trek to the woods to go on their daily training routine. It wasn’t until they got back, once again full of scratches, bloody lip, and a bloody nose, to a villager pacing around the front of their home. Wondering what’s going on, she came towards them, putting her practice sword at her side. When seeing her, they had a huge smile, as they waved, handing them her a letter.

“ _ Djeeta, it’s from your father! _ ”

Those everlasting calm and peaceful days came to an ending, as the girl’s dropped everything she was holding, grabbing the letter and running inside her home. Her friend followed after with such flurry, both of them reading the letter together. Her hands trembling as she traces the words her father wrote on the parchment, feeling the ink and reading the unfamiliar words, looking for anything or something of her father. He spoke about a mystical land far beyond her imagination, Estalucia… the legendary home of the Astrals.

For the first time, her father felt real, not a figment of her imagination. She re-read his letter over and over again, and it sent her chills through her spine. Her father was waiting for her, for her to one day to make the journey, and to meet him on that fated island. For once in her life, she had now a dream and a goal in sight, to go forward and to see him. And even if it will take a lot of preparation, and even more training to get stronger, she was willing. For the sake of that dream.

To reach Estalucia and make the journey across the skies as a skyfarer, just like her father did. But this time of her own accord. 

Just what did the blue sky have for her?  
  



End file.
